Beer
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: What if you sacrifice yourself just to be with someone you love but yet, that someone never appreciates it. Will you hang-on? or move on?


**One-shot story. Just made this so, grammar errors can be found. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Enjoy Reading**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

"Will you be my girl, polka-dots?" he suddenly asked. We're seating on one of the branches of the Sakura Tree. He was relaxing that time while I'm watching the sunset. That was the question that struck me, the great, famous, heartthrob, hot, cold hearted, mysterious, perverted guy of the school, asking me to be his girl? There's no way. Never would he do that. I'm dreaming, right? Oh. Better focus my attention on the sunset. It was just my imagination.

"Hey stupid." He said, grabbing my attention.

"What is it?" I answered.

"Answer my question, now." He request, no, not request. It's more likely a command.

"What question?" What is he talking about? What I heard earlier came from my imagination right?

"Are you deaf?" he said, annoyed this time.

"Certainly not." I defend myself, still curious about what he was talking.

"Then why won't you answer my question?"

"I'm answering you."

"Idiot..." he closed his eyes while leaning against the Sakura Tree.

"Whatever, Natsume..." I returned my focus to where it was. Then I asked him, "What is it anyway?"

"I hate repeating myself." He quickly responds.

"Oh come on Natsume…I'm not going to stop until y--"

"I said I love you, Sakura Mikan. Will you be my girl?"

Oh. My. God. So what I heard before was true? He's really asking me? Err… But, this could be a dream…

"You're not dreaming. And I'm serious." He retorts, his solemn eyes were staring at mine.

"Uhm… ah… I can't say anything…" I blushed like a tomato as my mind went blank.

"Just say yes." He replied calmly.

"...yes?" I utter not completely registering his words into my head. But after a couple of seconds, my mind fully digested what I said. " Wait… Uhm… ah… I didn't---"

"No need for explanation Polka. It's official. You're mine now." He blurted. Natsume went beside me and put his strong arms around my waist, pull me closer to him and yes, you guessed it right, kissed me.

"I love you too, my Black Cat."

* * *

"LET'S GO TO THE CLUB HOUSE!!!"

"YAY!!!" Everyone cheered. We're going to have a party today because it's Tsimiro-kun's birthday. He is a good friend of mine and our classmate too. He's handsome, with brown eyes like mine, well built body and silver colored hair. He has his own fans club too, just like Natsume and Ruka-pyon. He possessed the alice of nature.

We sing songs as we travel from the academy to Central Town. Unfortunately, Natsume is not with us. We're together. But he never did take me out. He said he needs to rest because of his mission the other day. Hotaru, as usual is doing her inventions to sell, Ruka-pyon is taking care of Piyo because he suddenly begins to cry a river, and our academy would be flushed by the waterfalls of Piyo if he would not stop.

After 6 hours…

They're all drunk by now. Only me and Tsimiro-kun is still awake. I did not drink those alcoholic beverages. Tsimiro-kun is drunk a little, his face is all red.

"They are nothing compared to me. They are easily drunk. Hahaha. Right Mikan?" he said, seating comfortably on the sofa while his other hand is holding a bottle of beer.

"Tsimiro-kun… I think you're drunk already. Stop drinking that." I replied concerned.

"You're so cute Mikan. Hahaha. You're joking right?"

"No. I'm serious Tsimiro-kun. Please stop that."

"Alright. But I have a condition…" he smiled maliciously.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to drink this." He held the bottle of beer to me.

"But I don't drink." I protested.

"Okay, then I would not stop. I would drink another case of beer." Of course I selected the other option.

"Don't. Hand me that." I stated with perseverance. He gave me the bottle as I stared at it. It is still full of liquid.

"But Tsimiro-kun, this is still---"

"You don't want?" he smiled at me evilly.

"No, no." I drink a little… it's so bitter, eew…

"What's the problem Mikan?"

"Nothing."

So I end up dizzy at the party. My whole body is red and I felt so hot.

"You're drunk already? Hahaha."

"I'm not."

"Let me take you to your dorm my sweetie." He suddenly blurted.

"No but no thanks. I can handle myself. Don't drink anymore okay?"

"You're a little drunk, something bad might happen if you would return to the dorm building alone. Come on, let's go." I was about to speak when he grabbed my hand and started to walk back to the dorm building.

I was walking on a zigzag pattern. I think Tsimiro-kun is right, I'm drunk. He's behind me but he's still walking properly, unlike me. I saw a cat suddenly crossed my way so I quickly turned to the other direction so as to prevent it but I hit a sharp thing, causing my knee to bleed.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Tsimiro-kun run to me and helped me to stand up but my hurt knee stopped me from doing so.

"Ah… I hate blood. It hurts Tsimiro-kun…" He carried me bridal style and run to the clinic.

My whole world is now turning. My eyes were shut closed because Tsimiro-kun told me so. I felt being transferred to another strong arms. I still didn't open my eyes. I just don't care on the world right now. I sense someone whispering something on my ear. Like sorry or something.

"You know what… whoever you may be, I will tell you something. But don't share this to anybody okay? I think my boyfriend, you know him of course, Hyuuga Natsume, the bastard, who doesn't know him? Anyway, I think he doesn't love me. He never did. He just wants someone who can he call 'girlfriend' that does not belong to his stupid fans club. And that's me. I'm the only girl who didn't join that club. You ask why? Because I love him… I want to be different from other girls, I study hard to be a special star just so that Natsume would be proud of me. I didn't eat my favorite foods… the cakes, chocolates and ice creams for years. Why? So that he would be proud of me. Everything I did is for him. The way I dress, my actions, the way I speak and the way I am. But… he doesn't seem to notice…" I began crying that time.

"He never did take me out, he just sleeps, rest nor go to missions… that's his excuses…he didn't, ever, accompany me during break times or at the Central Town…"

"I know he's tired from those stupid missions but can't he have time for me? Just a minute or a couple of second? It's more than enough for me. I'm the happiest girl if he does that. But what can I do? I'm not holding his heart."

"His fans club… they're crazy. Last night they cornered me when I'm on my way to the dorm… they said I should break up with my boy or I will suffer… still, I chose to suffer. You know what they did to me? They smack me on my stomach. It hurts like hell… I even cough blood. Hahaha…"

"I think he never loved me… I'm a crazy girl. Asking an oh so famous boy to love me."

"I'm thinking a lot about this matter already… I suppose we should break up. Right?"

I cried more hard. "It hurts like hell if you're on my place! This love is so stupid!!!"

"Shhh… sleep, tomorrow would be better." I heard the voice said, the I went to my dreamland.

* * *

"Mikan! I'm sorry about what happened yesterday! Please open the door!" someone's voice said.

I just woke up, I quickly washed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth then proceed to open the door.

"Oh, Tsimiro-kun, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry about yesterday Mikan! Please forgive me." He handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"That's nothing. No need to be sorry. I totally enjoyed it. And thanks for bandaging my wound. Don't tell our secret to anybody okay?" I said to him.

"What secret? And I'm not the one who bandaged it. I gave you to Natsume yesterday."

"What?!!!"

"Yes. I was near the clinic when Natsume blocked my way and pick you up from me."

"That means… I'M DEAD!!!"

I was about to go to Natsume's room to apologize when he appeared from no where.

"Uhm, ah… Natsume... Uhm…" he grabbed my hand and led me to the Sakura Tree.

Then, as I turned my eyes to the sky, I saw fireworks and there was a message written! It said

"I just realized,

that I am so stupid.

You're the most wonderful thing

that has happened in my life.

Sorry for all that I've done to you.

Sorry for the feeling that I gave you.

The hurt, the pains I've caused you.

Sakura Mikan, you are my life.

Please don't go…

I know sorry is not enough

But if you'll give me another chance,

I promise to protect, care and love you unconditionally,

From this day on.

-Hyuuga Natsume, forever yours, your one and only black cat.

And, whatever your decision may be, I know you'll end up being mine because I would break all the rules in the world just to be with you.

After the message, the fireworks revealed a picture of me and Natsume.

I was crying all the time. This is the greatest feeling I ever experienced.

"Mikan, I love you." He hugged me and I could feel hi sincerity.

"I know. I love you too." I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me okay?"

"You're so cheesy today huh?"

"I would do anything for you…"

"Alright… If you really love me,"

"What?"

"Say it again please?"

"I Love you."

"I want to think of it first…"

"Why? What do you need to give me second chance?"

"I love you is not enough… I need you to prove it."

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I'm thinking of continuing this story... What do you think readers?**

**And your review please... flames accepted.**


End file.
